There's A Little Love in Every I Hate You
by HayleyKristen
Summary: Bella was forced to study from Nashville to a boarding school in L.A. so that she could learn to be independent. She meets Edward, the most popular guy in school. They first hated each other but chemistry between them is more than just a class. AH,OOC.


_**There's A Little Love in Every "I Hate You"**_

**Summary: **Bella was forced to study from a high school in her hometown, Nashville, to a boarding school in L.A. so that she could learn to be independent and the importance of money after she spent $300 on a single bookstore. There, she meets the gang, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and of course our ever favorite cocky, popular and player, Edward. Bella hated Edward since she first saw him. But how can this hate story become love?

**Chapter 1- My Parents Give Me My Death Sentence**

_Bella's Point of View_

My friends and I were hanging out at Taco Bell because my friend, Yellow was craving for a burrito. I ordered churros because I wanted something sweet. And it was Yellow's treat anyway (that's how she convinced us to come with her) so I didn't hesitate to order it.

I have 5 best friends namely Yellow, Heather, Leigh, Ellen and Nichole. We were this group who doesn't have a lot of similarities but we mix perfectly. We get along perfectly and accept each other no matter what. We've been friends since middle school and up until now, our friendship remains tight.

I was eating the last of the third churro when my mom called. I signalled to my friends to be quiet first.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her.

"Oh hey honey! Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at Taco Bell. Why?"

"Well we got a surprise for you."

"How come I'm not that excited for that surprise?" I asked, suspicion hinting my tone.

"No honey. I'm sure you'll like it." She promised. "So go home immediately."

"But Mom, I'm eating churros."

"Okay. After you finish that churro. Okay?"

"'Kay mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Then she hung up.

My friends immediately asked me what's up.

"Bells, what's that surprise?" Heather asked.

"I dunno, but I'm scared." I told them.

"Bella, you're such a pessimist." Ellen told me.

"No I'm not. I'm just not that thrilled. I don't know." I told them while dipping the fourth churro in the chocolate dip.

"Ooh." The five of them said together.

"I'm gonna finish this churro and I'm gonna go home." I told them.

"Okay. We'll go with you." Ellen said.

"No. It's okay guys. I'll just go home by myself."

"Really?" Leigh said. I nodded while standing up.

"Yeah guys, I'll be fine. Bye!" I told them. They said their goodbyes and I headed home.

Our house is just near Taco Bell. We have a huge house because my Dad, Charlie Swan, is a prominent businessman here in Nashville. My Mom, Renee Swan, is an interior designer slash heiress of some my grandparents' companies. They first met when Renee went to Charlie's office to design it. Then they met again when my Mom came with Grampa during a meeting with Dad. So the rest is history. Tanya is my big sister. She's 25 now and she's like my best-est friend ever. She's the total opposite of me. She's blonde, I'm brunette. She's this girly-girl, I'm a little boyish (but I also have a girly side). She got married recently with her boyfriend for 5 years, Drake. They now live in LA after they got married. She's a photographer but she looks more like the one whose picture should be taken and not the one taking pictures. Her husband does the same.

I'm not a typical rich girl. I'm not like Paris Hilton who spends her parents' money on clothes and parties. I'm not that much of a spender but I buy books if I find a good one. But I spent $300 recently during a shopping spree in a local bookstore… oh well!

I reached home after 15 minutes. I was greeted by my dog, Stark (he's a Labrador retriever) when I opened the door and was greeted by my other two dogs, Pepper and Rhodey (Pepper is Shih Tzu and Rhodey is a toy poodle). My dogs were named after Iron Man characters. Dad and I are huge fans. We once went to the red carpet premiere of the first Iron Man film just so that we can see Robert Downey Jr.

Once I reached the house, I called out my Mom and then I saw Tanya and my Mom go down the stairs together. Tanya ran down and hugged me.

"I missed you so much Bells!" Tanya said.

"I missed you too!" I said while hugging her tightly. Tanya picked up Rhodey and she started cuddling her.

"You weren't here the last time I went here!" She told Rhodey.

"Rhodey was bought after your wedding." My Mom told her.

"Oh." She told Mom. She took a seat on the couch while she continued to cuddle Rhodey. Stark went up the stairs following my Mom.

"I'll just go get your father. We have to tell you something important." My Mom called from the stairs.

"Was that important thing the surprise?" I asked Tanya.

"Maybe…" She said. Now I'm more nervous. I took a seat on a chair in front of the fire place. My Mom and Dad (and Stark) showed up after 5 minutes. They took a seat on a couch beside Tanya. Dad is stroking Stark's fur.

"Okay Bells. We knew about your shopping spree." He told me seriously. Uh-oh…

"Okay…" I told them nervously. "What about that?"

"Bella, you spent $300 on a single bookstore. That's too much!" Dad told me.

"But Tanya spent $1,000 before in a Chanel shop!" I defended myself.

"Yeah. So they sent me to a boarding school, remember?" Tanya told me.

"Oh my God. Mom? Dad? You're sending me to boarding school?"

"Yes Bells. You're going to a boarding school in LA called Baystrip Academy." Mom told me. She looks apologetic.

"Oh my God. I mean, Mom, Dad! Come on! What I spent in the bookstore was far way lesser than what Tanya spent!" I told them.

"Bella, you're sent there so that you can learn a lesson. Okay? And so that you can be independent." My Dad told me.

"Dad, come on! I'm independent! I survived during camp! Come on!" I pleaded.

"And you got poison ivy poisoning." My Dad pointed out. "Bella, we just wanted you to be independent and learn the value of money. Times are hard this day, you know?"

"Yes, Father." I said sadly.

"Come here, Bells. I know this is hard for you. You have to leave your friends and Stark and Pepper and Rhodey but you'll be fine. I promise." My Dad comforted me while I sat in his lap like a little girl.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked him.

"You'll meet new friends." He assured me.

"And there might be cute guys!" Tanya pointed out. My face brightened up a little. Come on! I'm a teenager! Blame hormones! My Dad glared at me and Tanya.

"What? Come on, Dad! It's true!" Tanya said.

"When will I go there? I mean I have to fix my room and everything, right?" I asked.

"You'll go there next week. But the room's already taken care of. Tanya and I fixed it for you." My Mom told me.

"You saw my room?" I asked my Mom.

"Yeah. I went there. I lied that I went to your Grampa."

"So, do I have any roommates?" I asked.

"No. You need to be independent remember?"

"Mom, if I have a roommate doesn't mean I can't be independent." I told her.

"Whatever Bella. I already arranged the room for you. That's final." My Mom told me.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Now, who's ready for dinner?" My mom invited. We went to the dining room together. God knows what will happen to me in LA.

**A/N: **God! This story's been in my head for months now! I've always been a fan of a Bella and Edward love-hate relationship and I've decided that I make one too! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read it and review! I'll be so happy if you do so! Please! Review guys! Thank you! Click that pretty little button down there! :) Thanks again! xoxo, HayleyKristen :)


End file.
